


Say it

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But Damian loves it, Domestic, Homophobia, Lian talks too much, M/M, Roy has a dirty mouth, but its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Damian Lian and Roy fluff and mayhem enduresSummary bad story good





	Say it

Damian needed new friends .

 

“So let me see if I have this right,  you are gonna watch your boyfriend's kid? I'd pay to see that!” Jon snorted and Damian huffed. 

 

“What, You think I'm not capable of caring for a child for 3 hours Kent?” Damian asked before his phone rang. 

 

_ ‘Ha- Roy.’ _

 

“Hello?” Damian said casually and Roy smiled through the phone. 

 

“ _ Hey baby boy, listen Li gets out of school in a few she should have her key if not you have yours. She has to take her meds and do her homework remember Lian lies, the one trait she got from Jade.”  _ Roy sighed and Damian smirked. 

 

“Yes I know, Lian will be in good hands.”

 

“ _ And listen when I get home Ollie's taking her for the night so you and me can see just how good your hands are,  pinned to the bed-” _

 

_ “Roy!” _

 

_ “Shit forgot B was here  catch you later Dami love you.”  _ Roy chirped and Damian rolled his eyes. 

 

 

“Love you too, please do not end up being interrogated.” The call dropped and Jon was smiling. 

 

“You loooovvee him huh? I'm so telling your brother's!” 

 

“No you're not, I need to go and Retrieve Lian.” Damian said his goodbyes to Jon and ran to his car.

 

 

 

“Hurry up Lian Mrs. Sheik is almost here! “ Danny cantiop whispered as Lian prepared a water balloon .

 

“Alright alright Dan annnnnd done! Sit down! “ Lian said excitedly as she hopped back into her seat. 

 

The teacher walked in obviously irritated as she spoke. 

 

“Now class ahhhhh!” The balloons dropped down onto her head.

 

“Lian! I've had it when your father gets here today I am sitting him down and-”

 

“And what?” Damian walked in unimpressed with Mrs. Sheik,but Lian was obviously excited. 

 

“Didi!” Lian squealed excitedly and Damian patted her head.

 

“I'll be taking Lian home instead of Roy today he has a late meeting .” Damian said smoothly and the teacher hummed.

 

“And just what are you to Lian?” Mrs. Sheik asked and Damian sighed. 

 

“I'm -”

 

“He's only the bestest more than friend daddy's ever had! He makes daddy not sad and he makes cookies he gets all tomato when Daddy says something in his ear!” Damian went  ‘tomato’ exactly how much did he and Roy do when Lian was around?

 

Or they thought she wasn't?

 

“Oh yes I see sir may I talk to you outside.” Mrs sheik asked and Damian nodded as he was led outside the classroom. 

 

 

“I'm going to have to ask you to leave the children don't need to be exposed to such… .inappropriate behavior.” Mrs. Sheik said and Damian raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I'll admit we may need to lower the affection around Lian but I did nothing inappropriate inside your classroom. “ Damian said and Mrs sheik sighed. 

 

 

“The nature of the relationship between you and  **Mr.** Harper is most inappropriate sir.”

 

“Okay so you have a problem with my being a homosexual is that it?” Damian asked and the woman winced. 

 

“Well it's sounds quite...well bad when you say it but I just feel-”

 

“To be quite honest I don't give a damn how you feel Mrs. Sheik, that little girl is not going to grow up as some close minded robot like you and become some homophobic  **_bitch_ ** like you so I'm going to get my Boyfriend's child and take her home.”

 

“But-”

 

“And my name is Damian Wayne, I'm reporting you and make sure your license is taking away because, from what I can see your the ‘frog faced teacher’ that Lian doesn't like. “ Damian hissed before storming into the classroom. 

 

“Lili grab your things we're going!“

 

Damian mumbled underneath his breath the we car ride silent enough to escape Lian's ears. 

 

“Stupid whore, telling me my d-” Damian's eyes widened he nearly called Lian his daughter, well she sort of was but, 

 

He didn't really know. 

 

Did Roy want that kind of future with him? Would there even be a future?

 

Damian's phone rang, knocking him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _ Hey yeah, why did I get a call from Lian's teacher saying you disrespected her?”  _ Roy asked and Damian grit his teeth before explaining what happened. 

 

“ _ Fuck no wonder you were angry that bitch is a total c- Oh shit Wally what the hell! Okay okay I'm here. “  _ Roy said and Damian hummed in amusement. 

 

“Yes but we may have to die down our affection in front of Lian apparently I go ‘tomato’ when daddy says things in my ear. 

 

“ _ You mean things like I'm gonna bend you over and Fuck you into a New Year when I get home ? Nope can't do it.”  _ Roy grunted and Damian rolled his eyes. 

 

“Roy I'm serious. “ Damian said and Roy snorted 

 

 

“ _ So am I, no way in hell I'm not gonna tell you how beautiful you are, and I'm glad Lian said it everybody should know  _ **_I_ ** _ make you go Tomato.”  _ Damian smiled at Roy's slight possessiveness.

 

“Okay but at least attempt to calm it down in front of Lian your carelessness gets the best of you, especially after-

 

“ _Lian nearly caught me fingering you in the bathroom, I know_.”

 

“Exactly.” Damian said pointedly. 

 

“ _ I hate it when you're right.”  _ Roy huffed and Damian rolled his eyes. 

 

 

_ “ _ I know, but I have to go I have to pick up Lian's medication.” Damian said and Roy said his goodbye and hung up. 

 

 

Damian and Lian reached the house and instantly crashed. 

 

“When you get to your room do your homework baby girl, I mean it. “ Lian nodded before running upstairs with her backpack. 

 

Damian walked to the kitchen to prepare meds,  a simple liquid consumed in her apple juice before  ‘nap nap time’ as her and Roy called it. 

 

Lian rushed down 10 minutes later homework in hand and a proud smile. 

 

“I did it! Daddy called and said it's mEdocIne.” Her pronunciation was horrible but since it was Lian it was adorable. 

 

Damian handed Lian the cup and chuckled as the girl nearly tripped.

 

“Careful Li.” Damian said and the girl gave him a smile as none of the juice spilled and Damian smiled before a look of panic showed on his face.

 

Why did this feel so….. Domestic? Don't get him wrong it felt nice? But it wasn't his life it was Roy's and Lian's, he had no place here.

 

He'd hate the day when Roy would say it.

 

 

**_4_ ** **hours later**

 

Roy was tired, After the phone call Bruce made it his mission to terrorize Roy at Titans Tower and right now he needed his daughter his boyfriend and a bed. 

 

“Yo Damian I-” Roy paused as he entered his room, Damian was curled up in the bed with one of Roy's T-shirts and not much else from what he could tell, sleeping peacefully.

 

Roy smiled as laid down beside him the boy's peaceful breathing making his heart beat faster. But Roy had something to tell him.

 

“Hey D, Have I told you you're beautiful? Well you are and I hope you know it hell, 10 years ago if someone told me I would end up as lucky as I did ending up with you, I would've laughed my ass off and drank, shoot up, or something even more reckless.

 

But now, I have you and Lian and now? It's absolutely perfect. One day I'm gonna make it last forever and I hope you want this forever, well I guess I'll carry my ass to sleep I love you D.” Roy said and Damian grumbled,

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
